When You've Had Enough
by Adri14Aurora
Summary: Dave Karofsky, the school homophobic, has been going around bullying the Glee kids. But he has been especially hard on Kurt Hummel, and Kurt has finally had enough of Karofsky's shit.
1. Chapter 1- What is it?

I don't even look his way. I've learned to know better than that. Just keep walking, head down, no words. Those are the kids likely to make it out of the hallways alive.

Now you may ask, "Who is it that you mean? Is someone bothering you?" and the answer is yes. In fact, he bothers all of us glee kids, especially the gay ones. But we don't do anything. He just hates us.

And I understand that he's "Mr. Popular," and that he has an image to uphold, but at this point, he just does it for fun. No one here cares, yet every day, we get slushie facials and thrown into dumpsters. They even put Quinn in the trash once, and she was supposed to be one of them.

And since I now realize I haven't yet told you who "he" is, let's start from square #1. My name is Kurt Hummel, and I go to William McKinley High. I am an out and proud gay, and for that, I am bullied by David Karofsky. He is the biggest bully in school. He plays on the football team, and just isn't a nice person. He only cares about himself and football.

Us Glee kids cannot figure out why on earth he hates us besides the fact that the star quarterback and some other players joined glee, and aren't now solely devoted to football. But even still, that's no reason to throw disabled students into garbage cans, push us into lockers, and shower us with cherry slushies every day.

I wonder what his problem is….


	2. Chapter 2- If at first

So as of right now, I am strolling down the halls alongside Warbler Blaine, who came during his lunch hour just to walk me to class. Karofsky turns the corner and spots us walking, and since I am too focused on Blaine, I don't see in time to initiate "Shell Mode," as I like to call it.

"Hey, fruit! Get out of the halls; we might catch your gay."

"What is your problem?! I haven't done anything to you. Absolutely nothing. So tell me why is it that you continue to harass me like I have some sort of incurable disease."

"Kurt, let's just go," Blaine tries to pull me away, but I refuse to leave this alone. I want answers.

Karofsky steps back, but quickly recovers from it and grabs me by the collar of my blazer. He brings his hand back, probably about to hit me, while backing me into a nearby locker.

'Listen here, princess. You do NOT get to speak to me like that. Clear?"

I look him dead in the eye and say, "No, it isn't clear."

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the nurse's office with Figgins hovering over me and Mr. Shue looking worried as always. I should be scared, but I'm not. I know what happened as soon as I look at the mirror across the room, which has a crying Blaine sitting next to it.

I have a black eye and a bloody nose, and Blaine has ice over his head, which probably means I either got beat up, and he fainted, or we both got our asses kicked. All I can think is, "My dad's going to kill me."

Blaine looks up. "Hey. You're awake!"

"How long was I out?"

Mr. Shue says, "Two hours."

I want to ask Figgins so bad why David hasn't been suspended or expelled yet, but I still need answers, and I intend to get them, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3- He's Mine

Blaine stands, finally, and makes his way over to me.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Well, come on Figgins, let's give them some space," says Mr. Shue.

"I feel okay." My throat is dry. My face hurts a lot.

He sits down next to me, and puts his hand over mine. He looks so worried, yet so relieved. He heaves a great sigh and smiles at me.

"I'm glad you're okay. I got so mad that I punched him. And that's why I'm here with this ice on my head." So he punched him? But why does he have the ice? "He threw me at a locker, and I passed out, then he kicked you in the stomach, and that was when Mr. Shue found us."

I want to speak, but I'm close to tears. That _thing_ hurt Blaine, _my_ Blaine. This is where I draw the line. Time to call in reinforcements.


	4. Chapter 4- Mean Girls

I walk into the choir room, and Sugar is making out with Rory, who was probably struggling to breathe because of how far Sugar's tongue was shoved down his throat. Mercedes is giggling with Sam, who is doing his "Australian" accent.

"Hey, guys. I have a song."

"Go for it, Kurt," Mr. Shue knows immediately what's going on.

 _Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side_

 _Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table_

 _Calling me everything but my name_

 _Need I remind you again just call me Rachel_

 _How would you feel if you running home crying_

 _Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya_

 _While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself_

 _I won't let it get to me no more_

 _I don't wanna feel this way_

 _I can't believe I let it go so far_

 _No no, it's not okay_

 _What do you know about me?_

 _Do you wanna know what I think?_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _You no longer run my world_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

 _How would you feel every time you go to school_

 _Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser_

 _All these girls wearing bubble-gum pink_

 _Guess I didn't get the memo_

 _Cause they're laughing at my blue shirt_

 _Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger_

 _Cause it's easier than standing by my side_

 _Ohhh_

 _I won't let it get to me no more_

 _I don't wanna feel this way_

 _I can't believe I let it go so far_

 _No no, it's not okay_

 _What do you know about me?_

 _Do you wanna know what I think?_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _You no longer run my world_

 _Who do you think you are_

 _Loud mouth, cafeteria star_

 _Maybe somebody was cruel to you_

 _So you think that's what you're supposed to do_

 _One day, it might be you_

 _When you need a friend, but you no longer cool_

 _When everyone leaves when you walk in the room_

 _I just hope they forgive you_

 _I won't let it get to me no more_

 _I don't wanna feel this way_

 _I can't believe I let it go so far_

 _No no, it's not okay_

 _What do you know about me?_

 _Do you wanna know what I think?_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _You no longer run my world_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _I'm a just comb you outta my curls_

 _Mean girls, mean girls_

 _You no longer run my world_

I finish singing with tears in my eyes. Blaine gets up from his seat and gives me a hug, and I cry into his shoulder.


End file.
